1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting buttons on clothing from breakage and other damage and more particularly pertains to a new button protector for protecting a button on an article of clothing from breakage and other damage, especially when washing the article of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting buttons on clothing from breakage and other damage is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for protecting buttons on clothing from breakage and other damage heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for protecting buttons on clothing from breakage and other damage include U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,853; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,858; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,456; U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,551; U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,124; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,745.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new button protector. The inventive device includes a housing having an interior space adapted for receiving a button on a garment therein. The housing comprises a pair of separable sections pivotally coupled together to provide an opening into the interior space of the housing. The panels of the housing each have a slot extending therethrough for extending the threading holding a button to a garment.
In these respects, the button protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a button on an article of clothing from breakage and other damage, especially when washing the article of clothing.